boboiboy and yaya story
by Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro
Summary: Finished.pulang bersama boboiboy membuat sesuatu kejadian yang tragis warning (BBBXYAYA) maaf saya newbie jadi ceritanya geje nih
1. kejadian tragis

**Boboiboy and yaya story**

Boboiboy meningat apa yang tadi dilakukannya karena...

Dia menabrak seseorang temannya yang memakai kerudung merah dan hal itu terulang 3 kali dalam satu hari! "kenapa aku seperti ini ?" batin Boboiboy entah sejak kapan dia seperti ini dan boboiboy tidak bisa fokus dengan ujian matematikanya

Fang diam-diam menyadari kebiasaan boboiboy yang aneh"kenapa kau boboiboy?"tanya fang dengan suara lirih "eh?,tidak apa-apa"jawab Boboiboy "oh,begitu"jawab Fang walau dari tadi fang ingin mengatakan "apakah kau suka yaya?"tapi fang memutuskan mengatakannya nahti saja

SKIP

Hari sudah sore tapi Boboiboy ada rapat karena akan ada turnament sepak bola minggu depan... tapi kenapa Boboiboy ada di dalam rapat ? karena Boboiboy adalah Ketua klub sepak bola yang nantinya juka ikut bertanding sebagai kapten mewakili sekolahnya, setelah rapat tanpa disadari yaya menunggu boboiboy dan pulang bersama takut dirinya menjadi korban penculikan karena akhir – akhir ini banyak penculikan

"boboiboy?"kata yaya berusaha mengawali pembicaraan

"hmmm?"kata boboiboy bingung

"mau pulang bersamaku setiap hari?" ajak yaya

Tanpa pikir panjang boboiboy menerimanya "ya!" jawab boboiboy senang Tanpa disadari di tengah jalan yaya terkejut melihat fang dan ying yang bersandar di bawah pohon "ying,kalian ngapain ?"kata yaya "kita lagi ken.." "kita lagi kencan , kenapa?" potong fang "kalian juga ngapain ?" tanya ying "lagi kencan ya ?"goda fang "ah! , tidak kok kita lagi..." "kita juga kencan loh!" potong yaya sambil memeluk boboiboy " oooh pulang bersama ya ?" kata ying "iya" kata boboiboy "oooh ya sudah pulanglah !" kata ying "baiklah ayo yaya!" kata Boboiboy

SKIP

Sesampainya di rumah yaya... " terima kasih Boboiboy !"kata yaya "sama – sama" jawab boboiboy ... tidak lama kemudian ... " toloooong !" teriak yaya " hah?! , boboiboy kuasa lima !" kata fang *plak !* (author dilempar pedang halilintar ) eh,boboiboy lalu boboiboy melihat yaya tengah dikepung gerombolan penjahat "lepaskan dia !" teriak taufan " huh,sekap anak perempuan itu !"kata amego (pemimpin dari penjahat) "gerakan kilat !" kata gempa *plakkk !* (author ditelan golem naga tanah) eh, halilintar "pedang halilintar !"kata halilintar "halilintar slash !"kata halilintar "_hahaha easy to defeat_ (hahaha mudah dikalahkan !)"kata gempa menyoraki halilintar "pedang laser" kata amego "taufan !" perintah komandan *plakk* (author kena gerudi mega taufan) eh,air dan api "gerudi taufan !" kata taufan "ukh !"kataa amego lalu taufan tergelincir dan menyerang aspal "hahaha rasakan !"kata api *plakk* (author ditelan naga bayang) eh, amego

Setelah taufan menghantam aspal tapi diselamatkan oleh air amego mengincar yaya karena percuma bila mengincar kelima boboiboy bersaudara "akhirnya ! ada celah!"kata amego "apa?!"respon halilintar "gerakan kilat !,pedang halilin..." jleb! Cratt ! tentunya banyak yang mau tau siapa yang tertikam oh awesomenya aku..*plakk*(fang:lebih awesome aku..)(aku:diam kau kutelan kau pakai golem naga tanah!) asap mulai hilang dan terlihat bahwa halilintar tertikam awesome juga ya? *plakk* (halilintar:sabitan halilintar !, lho gak bisa?)(aku:naga bayang! kutelan kau!) sudah dulu guyonnya oke lanjut ... saking serunya aku tidak tahu sampai mana aku ceritanya oke aku ingat ya halilintar melindungi yaya dari pedang laser seketika itu semua boboiboys bergabung ke halilintar (fang:geje banget)(yaya:apa yang geje? **TUMBUKAN PADU !**) "kenapa?,kenapa kau melindungiku ?" tanya yaya sembari ingin menagis (yaya:aku gak cengeng loh) "karena... aku ingin kau ... hidup"ucap boboiboy sambil terbata-bata "uhuk – uhuk"boboiboy muntah darah ... "Boboiboy Halilintar"boboiboy masih kuat bertranformasi walau sekarat entah

kenapa mungkin karena boboiboy sangat menyukai yaya awesome! *plakk* (fang:awesome aku!)(author:gak tanya,oke lanjut) "bola kilat !" kata boboiboy halilintar sembari mengeluarkan bola kilat dan menghabisi penjahat itu siapa ya? Aku lupa (halilintar:amego) ohya namanya amego dan akhirnya boboiboy jatuh tak berdaya dan langsung membawanya kerumah sakit...

**akhirnya selesai juga fic geje ini kapan-kapn saja dilanjutin**

**akhir kata wassalamualaikum **


	2. di rumah sakit

**Chapter II: **

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan menjadi saksi dari mereka berdua mereka tampak tidak khawatir dengan sekolah karena Ejo jo sensei meliburkan sekolahnya sebab besok hari ulang tahun sekolah dasar pulau rintis...

.

.

"boboiboy...hiks" ucap yaya sambil menahan isak tangisnya tapi "..." tetap tidak ada jawaban "kumohon ,sadarlah boboiboy" "temanmu hiks merindukanmu" ingatan yaya melayang saat boboiboy melindunginya ...

.

.

"_kenapa?,kenapa kau melindungiku ?" tanya yaya sembari ingin menagis "karena... aku ingin kau ... hidup"ucap boboiboy sambil terbata-bata "uhuk – uhuk"boboiboy muntah darah ..._

"benarkah?"walau masih lemah tapi Boboiboy masih bisa berbicara " boboiboy !" kata yaya yang mengagetkan tok aba dan ochobot yang masih ada diluar keduanya masuk seraya mengatakan " ada apa yaya ?" kata tok aba dan ochobot khawatir "boboiboy sadar" jawab yaya "atok..." kata boboiboy yg masih berbaring dengan mata terbuka " boboiboy !" seru ke tiga kawannya beserta Ejo jo sensei yang jahat *plakk* (Ejo jo:aku sudah insaf woooi) " kawan – kawan ..." kata boboiboy yang masih lemah "boboiboy kau sudah sembuh ?" kata bocah berkacamata nila yang cool begitu lebih tepatnya lagi fang " ya ,tapi agak sakit" jawab boboiboy singkat "oooh" kata fang dan ying bermesraan *plakk* (fang: enak saja) eh, bersamaan "boboiboy aku bawa makanan untukmu !" kata gopal " kau ini makanan saja" kata Ejo jo sensei

.

.

.

"maaf,mana keluarga boboiboy ?" kata suster yang cantik dan awesome (?) *plakk* " saya kakeknya" kata tok aba " saya robotnya (?)" kata ochobot "biayanya 5 juta 5ringgit 5sen" kata suster itu "ini" kata adu du " eh ?" kata boboiboy yang kaget melihat adu du membayar biaya rumah sakit boboiboy "eh adu du ..." kata ochobot juga kaget "adu du kenapa kau membiayai boboiboy ?"tanya yaya penasaran "mumpung punya duit banyak" jawab adu du (dicerita ini adu du protagonis sikapnya ) " ha'a incik bos punya duit dari pemberian makciknya yaitu plutonium card" kata probe "terima kasih incik boss" kata boboiboy mengawali senda gurau pada senja itu " boboiboy boleh pulang besok" kata seorang dokter "ok dok" kata ochobot

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya tampak yaya tidur disebelah kanan boboiboy dan ochobot di sebelah kiri boboiboy boboiboy terbangun dan beranjak dari ranjangnya tanpa membangunkan yaya maupun ochobot yang tertidur pulas dengan memakai kuasa angin ia terbang melewati yaya dan turun lalu mengambil sebotol air putih (air mineral) dan meneguk setengahnya lalu ia mengintip diluar apakah ada tok aba ? lalu ada fang,ying dan gopal yang masih tertidur di luar karena seharian menjaga kamarnya dengan masing – masing kuasa mereka lalu ...

.

.

.

.

.

boboiboy menatap yaya yang tertidur dan membangunkannya dengan menciumnya "eh ?, boboiboy ?" kata yaya "kau tahu dimana HP ku ?" tanya boboiboy yang mengejutkan yaya "ada di laci" jawab yaya "terima kasih" kata boboiboy lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menelfon tok aba tuuuut "halo, boboiboy !" kata tok aba lewat telepon rumah "tok aba kapan aku bisa pulang ?" tanya boboiboy " Isya' nanti kau boleh pulang" kata tok aba "ooooh, bisa jam 13 : 00 tok aba?" tanya boboiboy "terserah kau" kata tok aba "yeayyy asyiiiik"kata boboiboy gembira "kenapa ?" tanya tok aba "ah nggak papa nanti jam 2 siang sampai malam aku ada janji sama yaya ,boleh kan?" tanya boboiboy "oke lah, boleh" tok aba menerima "yeeee,assalamualaikum" kata boboiboy "waalaikum salam"kata tok aba "gimana boleh nggak?" tanya yaya "boleh kok!" jawab boboiboy "hey boboiboy aku ada rahasia loh !" kata boboiboy "apa itu ?" tanya boboiboy "aku mimpi fang menikah dengan ying loh !" kata yaya lirih "hahaha, semoga saja terkabul" goda boboiboy "benar juga" kata yaya "aku bangunkan ochobot dulu kamu bangunin tiga anak yang seharian menjaga kamar" perintah boboiboy "emang ada ?" tanya yaya "tentu ada" jawab boboiboy "ok !" balas yaya ... "ochobot ayo bangun sudah jam 7" kata boboiboy pelan "ah ,iya !" kata ochobot "hey bangun !" kata yaya "yang terbangun Cuma ying gopal dan adudu tinggal fang si pemalas *plakk* (fang:apa?)(author ditelan naga bayang) "ying cium dia !" perintah yaya "ok" kata ying semangat Cup~ terdengar suara ciuman dari ying ke dahi fang yang agak panas "eh ?" kata fang kaget "kenapa ying ?" tanya fang kebingungan "nggak papa aku Cuma mencium kamu tadi" jawab ying "oh ~" jawab fang dengan ekpresi datar "mana boboiboy ?" didalam sama ochobot entah mungkin lagi ngobrol" jawab yaya "ooh untuk tidak hilang dia" ucap fang "aku masuk dulu" ucap yaya "baik ." jawab fang "tembak dia ochobot !" perintah boboiboy "ok" jawab ochobot "lagi main game rupanya" kata yaya

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 jam kemudian

Fang masuk secara tiba – tiba memberi tahu bahwa incik papa datang entah kenapa *plakk* eh karena razia pada hari itu yaya ketahuan bawa buku diary yang bertuliskan geje *plakk* eh,awesome ? *plakk* oh iya aku lupa ada tulisan kencan di taman yaya pun terkejut " apah ?, gak salah denger ?" kata boboiboy dan yaya berbarengan "pelindung bayang !" fang memenjarakan mereka *plakk* melindungi mereka "mana yaya haaaaah ?!" kata incik papa "ditaman" kata fang "boboiboy ?" tanya incik papa "pergi ke supermarket" kata fang "kau kenape ada kat sini ?!" kata incik papa "jaga kamar boboiboy" kata fang datar "lepasni boboiboy dan yaya kena hukuman cabut rumput *plakk* eh CI***N 25X "hahaha kapok dah mereka tu" kata fang dengan senyum palsu "kalau ada boboiboy kurung dia kat sini dan juga yaya" perintah incik papa " alamak ! aku nak ke toilet dulu !"kata fang mengalihkan pembicaraan "..." tidak ada jawaban dari incik papa

.

.

.

"_mana yaya haaaaah ?!" kata incik papa "ditaman" kata fang "boboiboy ?" tanya incik papa "pergi ke supermarket" kata fang "kau kenape ada kat sini ?!" kata incik papa "jaga kamar boboiboy" kata fang datar "lepasni boboiboy dan yaya kena hukuman cabut rumput *plakk* eh CI***N 25X "hahaha kapok dah mereka tu" kata fang dengan senyum palsu "kalau ada boboiboy kurung dia kat sini dan juga yaya" perintah incik papa " alamak ! aku nak ke toilet dulu !"kata fang mengalihkan pembicaraan "..." tidak ada jawaban dari incik papa _fang memberitahu mereka.

" pasrah saja lah" kata boboiboy " hmmmm okelah" kata yaya "jari bayang !"kata fang "tertangkap korang lakukan C****N 25 X wuahahahahahaha" kata incik papa CUP ~ awesome + gak usahdi urusin *plakk*

Oke di review ya para readers minna-san

assalamualaikum Wr. Wb .


	3. Sekolah lagi !

**Mau bilang apa yaaaa? Author bingung buat cerita nih ...**

**Ok ! temanya:Friendship 80%,Romance 15%,Lainnya 5%+?%**

**.**

**.**

**Aku tahu !**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

_" Pasrah saja lah" kata Boboiboy " Hmmmm okelah" kata Yaya "Jari bayang !"kata Fang "Tertangkap korang lakukan C****N 25 X wuahahahahahaha" kata Incik Papa CUP ~ awesome + gak usah di urusin *plakk*_

Chapter III:

Boboiboy kesal karena setelah dirawat dirumah sakit ia sendiri harus sekolah... Di kelas Boboiboy... "Hai Boboiboy" kata Fang,Ying,Gopal dan Yaya serempak "Hai.." kata Boboiboy lemas karena masih ngantuk "Kenapa kau ngantuk Boboiboy?" kata sahabat laki – lakinya lebih tepatnya gopal "Bukan apa – apa" kata Boboiboy sambil merahasiakan pertarungan melawan lima panglima scammer untuk kedua kalinya (?)

***Boboiboy Pov***

**Kenapa ngantuk hufft gara – gara si Bagogo sialan tuh aku jadi gini duelnya nggak main – main 5 VS 5 dah tuh bayangin saja kalau berpecah menjadi 5 dan melawan lima panglima scammer menggunakan Naga Halilintar dan sebagainya di luar angkasa (?) ...ya aku mengalahkan mereka tapi pertarungan itu membuatku terjaga sampai jam 2 pagi ! emang sih sudah nasib terima saja**

***End of Boboiboy Pov"**

Sampai mana gue cerita tadi... oh iya kan sampai Boboiboy masuk kelas kan ? ok lanjut... Boboiboy pun langsung ke bangkunya dan menunggu Bu Guru Timi datang ... "Bangun !,Selamat Pagi Cik Gu" komando yaya "Selamat pagi Cik Gu" jawab murid – murid serempak

SKIP

Pada saat pulang sekolah...

" Boboiboy nanti main yuk" ajak Fang

"Main apa ?" tanya Boboiboy

"Benteng-bentengan ?" jawab Fang

"Kurang satu orang lah" jawab Boboiboy

"Ochobot ?" jawab Fang

"Betul juga sudah cukup" kata Boboiboy

"Mari cari kawan – kawan !" perintah Fang

***Fang Pov***

**Ying...**

**Kurasa sudah cukup memikirkannya . . . . . hufft sudah kucoba berpikir jernih . . . bebas dari hal pacaran . . . tapi aku tidak bisa bagaimanapun aku tetap memikirkanmu tetapi apa kau suka selain diriku ? mungkin saja Boboiboy,kau suka dia ? ,aku yakin kau ingat lagu ini**

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**_

_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didnt need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I dont know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave, cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep and Ill fall right back to you**_

_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didnt need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I dont know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**...**_

***End of Fang Pov***

"Fang,kau terlihat murung apa kau sakit ?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ah tidak, aku tidak sakit Cuma hanya melamun sebentar ..." kata Fang dengan cepat merespon Boboiboy yang di curigai suka pada Ying

"Oh,ya sudah ayo cari kawan – kawan" ajak Boboiboy

Cussss~ mereka terkejut melihat peluru bius yang sudah menancap ditangan mereka dengan mantap

"Fang ! ini..." kata Boboiboy terkejut

" Ya !,tak salah lagi ini peluru bius !" kata Fang

Seketika itu Fang dan Boboiboy tergeletak jatuh di tanah ...

**Yeayy ! akhirnya selesai chapter III agak geje paling tidak lebih baik dari chapter I dan II**

**Ok reviewnya jangan lupa !**

**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**

**Bocoran chapter IV**

"Eh Fang dimana ini ?" kata Boboiboy

"Entah , kita mau diapain ya?" kata Fang

"Haaaah ?!" kata mereka serempak


	4. kejutan

**Wah jumpa lagi dg saya Addin...**

**Boboiboy:Eh,author,kenapa gak buat cerita yang romancenya menonjol ?**

**Fang:Bener tuh**

**Author:Sekali saja tidak boleh?**

**Fang&amp;Boboiboy:Tidak boleh !**

**Author:Ya sudah kalau itu maumu nanti saja di chapter 5 **

**Fang:Naga Bayang !**

**BBB:Ok abaikan yang diatas biarin aja author gejenya tengkar sama fang**

Chapter sebelumnya...

_Cussss~ mereka terkejut melihat peluru bius yang sudah menancap ditangan mereka dengan mantap _

"_Fang ! ini..." kata Boboiboy terkejut_

" _Ya !,tak salah lagi ini peluru bius !" kata Fang_

Seketika itu Fang dan Boboiboy tergeletak jatuh di tanah ...

Chapter IV:

"Eh Fang dimana ini ?" kata Boboiboy

"Entah , kita mau diapain ya?" kata Fang

"Haaaah ?!" kata mereka serempak

"Hai kalian sudah sadar ?" tanya sosok misterius yang sudah dipastikan perempuan yang menyamarkan suaranya sebut saja X (setelah kalian tahu siapa dia buang nama ini)

"Lepaskan Fang !,lalu bawa dia ke ruang khusus" perintah Z (sebut sja namanya Z, setelah kalian tahu siapa dia buang nama ini

"Keris petir !" kata Boboiboy sembari mengeluarkan jurusnya...

"Hahaha, kamu bisa mengendalikan keris petirmu itu?" kata Z

"Huahahahaha, Robot O suntikkan SERUM QYDF 2468 !" perintah Z (sebenarnya itu Cuma antibiotik + obat bius 1 menit)

"Baik bos !" kata Robot O

Bocoran: ( X: Ying,Z: Yaya dan Robot O: Ochobot (Semua suara di samarkan))

"Tidakkkk !" jerit Boboiboy berharap ada yang mendengar dan menolongnya "Huahahahaha !" kata Z

"Tidaaaakkkk!" jerit Boboiboy sekali lagi Cuss~ Robot O menyuntikkan SERUM QYDF 2468 dengan indahnya*plakk*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh ?!, dimana aku ?,kenapa aku tidak di ruangan tadi ?" kata Boboiboy

Klang ! borgol yang menggantung Boboiboy tiba – tiba terlepas

"Eh, aku bebas !,aku harus mencari Fang..." kata Boboiboy

Boboiboy melangkah keluar ruangan disaat ia dipintu. . . . . . . . . .

CUP ~~~~~~~ terdengar suara ciuman dari Yaya yang mengenai pipi Boboiboy sebelah kiri bersamaan dengan sorak dari keluarga Boboiboy dan kawan – kawannya "Selamat hari jadi Boboiboy !" sorak keluarga Boboiboy dan kawan – kawannya  
"Eh ?!" Boboiboy bingung setengah mati karena tadi disiksa sekarang pesta "Apa ini mimpi ?" batinnya CKLIK CKLIK Gopal memotret kejadian pada saat Yaya mencium Boboiboy dan dapat hadiah sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras sehingga Gopal terlempar sejauh 10 tahun cahaya(?)  
"Loh,Boboiboy kok bingung ?" kata Fang (tumben kok menasehati) "Ah !,tidak !" kata boboiboy dan akhirnya pada hari itu di tutup pesta kecil – kecilan ...

**Fiuh akhirnya selesai fict saya ini geje amat ya?**

**Tolong reviewnya kalau ada review nanti lanjut...**

**Akhir kata Wassalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**


	5. Adada !

**Haai! Jumpa lagi dg saya chapter 5 ini sepertinya penutupan untuk chapter sebelumnya**

**Fang:Hoi,Author jajimu mana ?**

**Author:Janji apaan?**

**BBB:Janji buat fic yg romancenya menonjol**

**Author:Chapter ini saja gimana?**

**Fang dan BBB:Ok!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**_**:**__ "Selamat hari jadi Boboiboy !" sorak keluarga Boboiboy dan kawan – kawannya  
"Eh ?!" Boboiboy bingung setengah mati karena tadi disiksa sekarang pesta "Apa ini mimpi ?" batinnya CKLIK CKLIK Gopal memotret kejadian pada saat Yaya mencium Boboiboy dan dapat hadiah sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras sehingga Gopal terlempar sejauh 10 tahun cahaya(?)  
"Loh,Boboiboy kok bingung ?" kata Fang (tumben kok menasehati) "Ah !,tidak !" kata boboiboy dan akhirnya pada hari itu di tutup pesta kecil – kecilan ..._

**.Chapter V: **Keesokan harinya...

"Hoi,Boboiboy bangun!" kata Ochobot

"Ada apa Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ada tamu yang mencarimu!" kata Ochobot

"Gerakan kilat!" kata Boboiboy sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya entah,sejak kapan berubah menjadi mode Halilintar

SKIP

"Eh,Yaya,kenapa kau ada disini!" tanya boboiboy

"Bolehkah aku ke danau bersama kau?"tanya Yaya sambil mengeluarkan puppyeyesnojutsu tingkatrikudounya

"Boleh saja" kata Boboiboy

"Yeayyyy ,kita berangkat sekarang?" kata Yaya

"Ok,ATOOOK!.BOBOIBOY MAU BERMAIN!" kata Boboiboy sambil berteriak

"Ok!"kata Tok Aba

Tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap mereka berjalan menuju danau Pulau Rintis tiba – tiba...

DUARRRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! , BOOOOOOOOOOOM! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tiba – tiba misil berukuran 2m X 2m melintas tanpa izin di depan mereka (?)

"AAAAAAAH! !" teriak penduduk yang berada disekitar TKP (?) emang ada pembunuhan kok ada TKP segala...

"Eh, **ADADA**?" kata Yaya kaget

"Keris petir !" kata Boboiboy sambil menembakkan keris petir ke arah Adada tapi langsung ditepis oleh robotnya

"Kali ini akan kutangkap kalian!" kata Adada

"Kau mau apa hah ?!" kata Boboiboy menantang Adada

"Aku butuh energi kalian dan juga darah kalian untuk aktifkan ROBOT ZWXWV 9514" kata Adada panjang lebar

"Jangan harap! ! !" kata Adudu dan Ejojo bersamaan sambil mengendalikan ROBOT MUKALAKUS

"Boboiboy Gempa ! , Golem tanah ! ! !" Boboiboy ikut campur dalam pertarungan sengit ini yang tentunya memuakkan bagi Boboiboy

"Omega 5! Kalahkan Boboiboy, Sapphire 7 kalahkan Adudu dan Ejojo sialan itu!,dan Sfera 4 tangkap Yaya !" komando Adada (Nulis namanya saja Author sudah males *dihajar readers*)

"Baik incik bos !" seru ketiga robot itu bersamaan

"TIGA LASER MAXIMAL! ! ! ! !*caps lock jebol*" kata Adudu dan Ejojo yang menyebabkan kerusakan parah pada 98/100 robot Sapphire 7

"SERANGAN COMBO TERBARU! ! ! !,Hyaaaaaaah" kata Boboiboys dan membuat kerusakan di seluruh tubuh robot Omega 5

Sementara Yaya kewalahan kewalahan menghadapi robot Sfera 4 lalu... "Jari bayang! !" Fang mengunci gerakan robot Sfera 4 dan ditambah dengan serangan Combo Y &amp; Y ( Sahabat – sahabat Boboiboy telah tiba) robot Sapphire 7 hancur ketika diserang oleh Combo kepala kotak (?) sedangkan Omega 5 tak berkutik ketika diserang oleh combo Boboiboy terbaru tapi... "Kalian lengah! ! ! ! !" kata Adada "Apa?,lepaskan Yaya!,Dentruman Halilintar! ! ! (?)" kata Halilintar DDDDDUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Apa?!,malah robotnya yang kita serang ? !" kata Fang kesal

"Bye , bye !" kata Adada sambil mengendarai kapal angkasanya

.

.

.

"Tanah tinggi pencengkram ! ! ! !" kata Gempa yang tak kehabisan akal dan berhasil menjerat *plakk* eh, sorry mencengkram kapal angkasa Adada

"Bola tempa berapi! !, bertubi – tubi ! ! ! !" kata Api melanjutkan serangan

"Gerakan kilat ! ! !" kata Halilintar sambil ikut campur

"APAAAAAA ?! ! ! !" kata Adada

"Bebola Api !" kata Api menyerang Adada

"Ayo Yaya menjauh dari sini segera ! ! ! ! !" perintah Halilintar

"Bisa gendong aku ?, kakiku terkilir . ." kata Yaya sambil mengeluarkan Puppy eyes no jutsu tingkat rikudounya

"Haaah . . . . Baiklah !" Halilintar sudah kalah dg Genjutsu Yaya *plakk* dan mereka akhirnya turun dan selamat dari ledakan yg hampir memusnahkan mereka

-Fin-

**Me: Akhirnya selesai**

**Fang :Baiklah aku puas**

**BBB:Aku juga dg Romancenya sudah menonjol**

**Me:Ok ini chapter terakhir akhir kata**

**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ! ! ! !**


End file.
